What's in the Backpack
by jeffs
Summary: The thoughts of Kagome's Mother as she packs the backpack... added new items & thank you's to reveiws
1. Default Chapter

What's in Kagome's Bag?  
  
Inu-yasha and Kagome are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I have no right to use them.  
  
The thoughts of Kagome's mother while she is packing Kagome's bag.   
  
'Thoughts'  
  
________________________________  
  
"Sigh . . . "   
  
'It's a couple of hours before dawn and here I am just starting to pack her bag and Inu-yasha will be here at dawn . . . ' Kagome's mother thought as she stares at her kitchen and dinning room tables and a sheet of paper in her hand. The table, and the rest of her kitchen, is covered with miscellaneous objects. The sheet of paper in her hand is full of lists and notes.  
  
"Just me today . . . she needs her sleep . . . " she says as she begins to go down the list on the paper.  
  
"Bathroom supplies . . . " she mumbles . . .   
  
"Unscented shampoo, underarm deodorant, and soap . . . " A small smile appears on her face as she remembers the reason Kagome gave for wanting an unscented variety, not the nice herbal scent she wanted to get for her daughter.   
  
(Speaking in her mother's memory) Kagome "He told me that scent of shampoo is easily tracked. So, he doesn't want me to use it. But... he did say he liked my smell. Hopefully he just wants to smell me, not the shampoo."   
  
'A new bottle of children's shampoo. Shippo is out...'  
  
'Tampons'... " hmm..." she mumbles, 'there should be enough for both girls.'  
  
She gets outs a pen and writes a note on the paper that she's holding. She writes: "remember to write a thank you note to Sango." 'Sango sent me a nice thank you letter for the tampons... much better than the old rags she was having to use before...'  
  
She checks off the space for 2 large towels and 4 small towels.  
  
She then checks off the toilet paper space on her list. Looking at the large amount of toilet paper she shakes her head remembering an early experience with Kagome's bag.  
  
Kagome "Mother, I do not care how big my bag has to be! I will not run out of toilet paper again... It's too embarrassing to talk about ..."  
  
'Toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, mouthwash... unscented deodorant, but she wants the very nice smelling toothpaste and mouthwash. Planning on kissing someone?' she thinks with a smile.  
  
  
  
As she holds up large, somewhat dented, can of hair spray she says, "One of these days she'll tell me why she still wants this packed."  
  
She holds up and closely examines the small make-up box. She shakes her head and thinks, 'Does she ever use this...'  
  
  
  
'Razor, spare blades, shaving cream, skin lotion, brushes and combs, a couple of small mirrors and other items, I wonder will Sango need any skin lotion, must remember to ask Kagome'; she thinks. 'But that should be it for the bathroom, now... clothing'  
  
"Hmm..." she mumbles. "Her spare school uniform. sigh... I wish she would allow me to get the hiking clothes like I wanted, but her reason for wearing this is good."  
  
Kagome "Wearing my school uniform reminds me about my homework. I do not want to forget my homework. In all the excitement there sometimes... I need a reminder."  
  
She checks off the spaces for half-dozen socks, panties, spare bar and night gown.  
  
She picks up and shakes out the sleeping bag to make sure it is cleaned and ready. She then looks at the extra liners thinking 'luckily I found some water absorbent ones.'  
  
Kagome "Shippo has nightmares...and sometimes at night, well..."  
  
She then opens up the white first aid kit and checks the contents against the list on the inside cover. She also looks at the extra bandages and pain killers lined up next to the box, shaking her head as she thinks about the amount of times she's refilled this box.  
  
'Next, food....' she thinks.  
  
She double checks her list and makes sure she has all the ramen Kagome asked for. "Hopefully Inu-yasha will like some of the new varieties I've included." she says.   
  
  
  
She checks off the serval large bags of chips space.   
  
'A kilo of various chocolate candies and a kilo of various other candies.'  
  
Kagome: "I need the candy for bribes..."  
  
She then sorts thru a pile of various restaurant condiment packs she's taken.. "Salt, pepper, sugar, honey, catsup, and everything else" she mumbles as she does this.   
  
Kagome "Eating rabbit without something, anything to spice it up....."  
  
She also checks off an assortment of half-dozen small jars of harder to find spices.  
  
Kagome "Some spices are worth their weight in gold on the other side of the well. Miroku can use them to get more rumors about the jewel."  
  
'A box of energy bars for hikers. Check.' she thinks. 'A couple collapsible litter water bottles. A small box of chlorine tablets for purifying water.'  
  
A large cooking bowl, 3 smaller eating bowls, and a hand full of disposable chopsticks are checked off.   
  
She then checks off the several six-packs of soft-drinks.   
  
Kagome "All there is to drink is water, tea or sake. And some of the tea's I've drunk are horrible..."  
  
"Selection of modern teas in bags." she says.  
  
'Now to the hiking supplies' she thinks.  
  
New lighter, waterproof box of matches, a couple of flashlights with spare batteries, a few flares, a hunting knife and a couple of smaller knives are checked off the list. "She already has her rain gear on the other side of the well," she mumbles at she goes down the list.  
  
"sigh, to bad she can't use some flea, tick spray," she says as she remembers the number bug bites she has to treat since everything has started.   
  
"Now for the school supplies." she says as she checks off the books, paper, pens, pencils and solar powered calculator. 'Hmm... the third one. They break far to easily. If they didn't break, I would get that lap-top for her.'  
  
A few of empty large plastic bags are checked off.. Some are for dirty clothes, others are for trash.   
  
Kagome "I did not want to leave any trash. Especially trash from the future. I can just see the TV report about a cup of 500 year ramen. Plus, mother, some of the places we visit. I really wish you could see, they are so lovely. Leaving trash there would be.. .at best wrong, at worst who knows what god I might be offending."  
  
  
  
"The special items." she says as she looks at the odd-ball items that are left.  
  
'The dog whistle I got her early on, before I trusted the necklace." She says, " I wonder if she still remembers that it is in the bag."  
  
'A can of mace'   
  
Kagome "I wonder what Sesshomaru would do when I spray this in his face. Especially with that sensitive nose of his."  
  
'A can of spider killing bug spray'  
  
Kagome "It probably will not do anything to Naraku, but..."   
  
'A picture of Kagome and Hojo, they are standing very close together.'  
  
Kagome "If Kouga ever gets too pushy. I will show him this and tell him that Hojo is my man. I can then tell Kouga if he wishes me to be his mate, he has to find and defeat Hojo. Trying to find someone that will not be born for centuries should take care of him..."  
  
'Miroku's hentai magazine...' she thinks as she looks at the plain brown bag with a magazine in it.  
  
Kagome "one of these days.. He will do something that deserves some sort of reward, and I will want to give him something he will enjoy a lot. So, this a present..."  
  
She checks off the catnip snacks for Kirara.  
  
'And she'll bring down any extra school books and anything else, so she wants to bring.' she thinks.   
  
"Sigh...." she says as she looks at the completed list. Tears well up in her ears and she whispers, "How I wish things were different, that the well did not work. But... she's caught up in a legend and fairy tale. I can not change the past, everything that happens is already destined, so I can not, no matter how much I wish, I can't stop her... I just wish...sigh... In so many of those old legends good beats evil, but at great cost to the good side, especially to the women on the good side. Please, whatever gods, spirits, ghosts or anybody listening, please... let her story end with a happily ever after..."  
  
"I almost forgot... the roll of duct tape."  
  
The end  
  
Hopefully I've thought of everything....  
  
Thank you for reading  
  
jeff shelton 


	2. added new items & thank you's to reviewe...

What's in the backpack . . . update . . .   
  
Authors' note . . . some things I forgot, and public thank you's to the reviewers.  
  
Kagome opens the door to the kitchen. "I'm back, Mom!"  
  
"Have a good trip, dear?"  
  
"Yes, but we forgot at a couple of things the last time we packed the bag, mom."  
  
"Oh, what do we need to add to the list, dear?"  
  
"My bike broke down, and it was very hard to get find a blacksmith that could fix it. So I need some type of bike repair kit."  
  
"I think I saw something like that. I'll look around and get it, dear. Riding the bike is easier than walking . . . "  
  
"Yes, we'll have to throw away a couple pairs of socks. I walked right through them. And we need to add something for sore feet. Perhaps, something that Hojo gave me, might actually be useful for once . . . "  
  
"Sigh . . . what was the other?"  
  
"We forgot the disposable camera, mom. So no pictures this time. And I saw a wonderful landscape. I really wanted to photograph . . . "  
  
"That was my fault, dear. A couple of minutes after you left, I found the camera, but you were already gone . . . "  
  
"Well, I'll see, but trying to get Inu-yasha to change course just so I can take a picture, isn't the easiest thing in the world . . . "  
  
Public thanks for to the reviewers . . .   
  
Monchilla: Thank you.  
  
Emerald Dragon: Thank you  
  
Golden-lover90: Thank you. I did try to think about some odd items in the backpack.  
  
Dragon Knight: Thank you. I've read a couple of fics doing that joke. (Although, I'm sure Sango is grateful for the modern accessories.) I haven't, though, read a fic about Shippo and nightmares . . .   
  
Lazzykane: Thank you.   
  
Ithilwen: thank you. I did try to figure out why, myself. This was the best explanation I could come up with.   
  
Divine-Heart: thank you  
  
Meow the chibi neko; thank you. I had to include something for everyone. (I still haven't for Miroku's friend. Mr. Raccoon . . . )  
  
Lady Di Lee: thank you. The bike repair line above is for you.  
  
Devilspot: thank you  
  
Oneesan no miroku houshi; thank you  
  
sweet sad jess: Thank you  
  
Misakichi: Thank you  
  
In addition, if you click on my pen name, I have a list of possible stories that I'm working on or thinking about. Additional input from readers, as to which to do next, would be appreciated.   
  
Thank you  
  
jeff shelton 


End file.
